The present invention relates to synthetic vascular grafts.
In particular, the present invention relates to tubes adapted to replace human arteries, and also the present invention relates to the method of manufacture of such tubes.
Thus, the present invention relates to a vascular graft for surgical application. Synthetic vascular prostheses are commonly known as vascular grafts or artificial arteries. During the early use of these synthetic vascular grafts they were primarily of a woven construction and fabricated from many different types of synthetic materials. Over the years it has been found that polyester fiber, more specifically Type 56 Du Pont, was most acceptable for this purpose.
However, although synthetic vascular grafts are well known, they have not proved to be entirely successful in practice because of the difficulty in controlling the porosity thereof so as to achieve the best possible healing and building of natural tissue while at the same time preventing any undesirable hemorrhaging.